Little Stormcloud
by New Vamp Nut
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru get caught in a rainstorm on their way back to the dojo, and they seek refuge in an abandoned house. There, they find something that they did not expect. (Complete) Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or most of the characters in this story. Shinta is mine though. I created him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, may I ask why you wanted to go so far away from the dojo?" Kenshin asked, staring nervously up at the dark clouds.  
  
"It's a surprise, Kenshin," Kaoru answered, smiling at him.  
  
Kenshin smiled back and returned his gaze to the sky when she turned back to the street.  
  
A few minutes later, Kaoru stopped as she felt a drop of rain on her cheek. "Kenshin, it's starting to rain," she said, looking up at him when he stopped beside her.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin agreed, staring up into the sky. "It's going to get much worse too, that it is. We should start heading back to the dojo."  
  
Kaoru nodded and followed him back the way they'd come. I hope they're ready for us when we get there, she thought.  
  
Halfway back to Tokyo, the light rain had turned into a full-blown thunderstorm.  
  
By now, both Kaoru and Kenshin were soaked through to the skin and shivering from the cold. Kenshin had an arm around Kaoru's shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, we should find shelter from this rain," he tried, pushing some hair out of his face. "You'll catch a cold if we stay out here much longer, that you will."  
  
Kaoru didn't have time to argue as Kenshin spotted a small house in the distance and dragged her to it.  
  
The house was on the top of a hill in the woods surrounded by several cherry trees. It was dark inside and very quiet. It had an ominous feel to it that she didn't like.  
  
Kenshin led her onto the porch and to the door. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. When none came, he knocked again and called, "Hello?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
He slid the door open and motioned for Kaoru to wait for him. He reached for his sword and went inside. He quickly scanned the room for any danger and found none. He sighed in relief and smiled at Kaoru, relaxing.  
  
Kaoru stepped into the dark room and went directly to Kenshin's side, nervously. She hesitantly took his hand and inched closer to him, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her over his shoulder and moved his hand so that their fingers were entwined, squeezing her hand reassuringly. He pulled her along behind him and went to the back wall. He felt around for a cabinet, found one, and began opening drawers. Eventually, he found a lantern and a book of matches and took them out, closing the drawers he'd opened. He lit a match, then the lantern, and shook out the match.  
  
Thunder crashed outside.  
  
Kaoru jumped and clutched Kenshin tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin soothed, smiling gently. "It's only thunder, that it is."  
Kaoru saw a glint of amusement in his eyes and blushed but didn't let go of him. "Kenshin, what're you doing?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm looking for some blankets, that I am," Kenshin answered, not stopping his search. He motioned for her to follow him and went into the next room. He smiled when he saw a made-up futon and a fireplace in the room. "Miss Kaoru, would you please go get the matchbook so I can start a fire?"  
  
Kaoru didn't move.  
  
"It'll be all right, Miss Kaoru. You can take the lantern with you, that you can." He smiled at her and pressed the lantern into her hands.  
  
Kaoru nodded and slowly walked back into the first room. She hurriedly found the matchbook and rushed back to Kenshin.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." He took the book from her and pulled out a match. He lit it and started a fire in the fireplace. "You should get out of those wet clothes, Miss Kaoru, that you should."  
  
"But I don't have anything else to wear," Kaoru protested, blushing.  
  
"We might be able to find you something dry to wear," Kenshin pointed out, abandoning the fire to go to the closet. He slid the door open and peered inside. Folded neatly on a shelf he found a light blue sleeping yukata and gave it to Kaoru, which she quickly changed in to while his back was turned. "Miss Kaoru, will you bring me the lantern?"  
  
"Sure," Kaoru agreed, giving the lantern to him. She screamed and closed her eyes tightly as the light from the lantern landed on what Kenshin had seen.  
  
Kenshin stood up abruptly, putting the lantern on the floor, and turned to her immediately. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her gently. "Miss Kaoru!" he called. "Miss Kaoru, it's all right! Miss Kaoru! Kaoru!" Without thinking, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. He began to rub her back and whispered soothing words into her ear.  
  
Eventually, she stopped trembling and relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Kenshin slid the closet door closed and scooped Kaoru up in his arms. He sat down by the fire with his back resting against the wall and settled Kaoru in his lap.  
  
Kaoru leaned against his chest and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She didn't even try to hold them back and started sobbing into Kenshin's shoulder. Relief washed over her when she felt Kenshin hold her closer and rest his cheek in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled closer to him, nuzzling his neck.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her and kissed her hair lightly, stroking her ponytail with one hand. He watched her raise her head to stare into his eyes, and he tenderly wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed another life in the house and jerked his head up to scan for it, unconsciously pulling Kaoru closer.  
  
"Kenshin, what is it?" Kaoru asked, looking up at his face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kenshin wordlessly set her down beside him on the floor and stood up, picking up his sword. He went to the closet and grabbed the lantern from where he'd left it. Opening the door, he knelt down and held the lantern up so her could see the left side of the closet. His eyes widened, and he looked closer to make sure he'd seen correctly.  
Kaoru watched Kenshin from her spot on the floor, her sapphire eyes wide. She saw him set his sword down and go into the closet, and then she heard the creak of a door opening. Afraid, she closed her eyes tightly and curled up into a ball. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt Kenshin hesitantly touch her shoulder. She looked up at him and felt him press something soft and warm into her arms.  
  
"It would appear that my fears were groundless, that it does," Kenshin told her, opening the blankets of the bundle in her arms to reveal a tiny baby.  
  
"A baby?!" Kaoru exclaimed, stunned. "But..."  
  
"It seems that his mother managed to hide him in a secret room in the closet before she was slain, that it does," Kenshin explained, smiling. He sat down beside her and ruffled the baby's black hair affectionately.  
  
"The poor thing," Kaoru commented, stroking the infant's rounded cheek sympathetically. "That means he's an orphan."  
  
"Not necessarily," Kenshin countered. "His father could still be alive somewhere, that he could."  
  
Kaoru nodded solemnly and looked back down at the little child in her arms.  
  
The baby chose that moment to open his eyes. He stared up into their faces with his wide, gently, aqua colored eyes.  
  
"They're beautiful," Kaoru breathed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His eyes. They're so pretty and exotic... like your eyes, Kenshin." She smiled coyly at him, and he blushed. He is so cute when he does that, she thought. "Kenshin, let's keep him."  
  
"Huh? But, Miss Kaoru, we don't know if he's really an orphan. We can't just take him if his father's still alive, that we can't."  
  
"But Kenshin, look at him. He's just an innocent little baby." She wiggled a finger in the baby's face, eliciting laughter from him, and smiled when he grabbed her finger. "He's helpless, Kenshin. He could die if we just leave him here. And I refuse to leave an innocent baby alone to die just because you think his father might still be alive!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I-"  
  
"No, Kenshin. I'm going to take care of him, and you're not going to stop me." She huffed and turned away from him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I wasn't going to try to stop you, that I wasn't." He smiled at her when she turned to stare at him, confused. "I agree with you, Miss Kaoru. We can't just leave him, but we should take his father into consideration, that we should."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let me finish, please." He continued when Kaoru stayed silent. "We can leave him a note explaining what happened and where we took him, that we can. That way, he can come get his son if he's actually alive." He smiled smugly with his idea.  
  
"Okay, Kenshin," Kaoru agreed, smiling back. "That sounds fine to me." She lifted the baby to her shoulder and began to rub his back when she saw his lower lip quivering. She looked up again and found Kenshin gone. "Kenshin," she called, nervously.  
"It's all right, Miss Kaoru," he replied, smoothly. "I'm right here."  
  
"But, I... You..." Kaoru sighed heavily and scooted closer to him to peer over his shoulder, shrugging the blanket off her shoulder. "What are you doing, Kenshin?"  
  
"I was just warming some milk for the baby, I was," he answered, smiling at her. He took the bottle from the ashes and stretched something over the top of it. He set it down for a moment and unsheathed his sword.  
  
Kaoru watched, curiously, as he used the sharp tip to poke a small hole in the top and then tested the warmth on his arm before holding it out to her. She slowly took it from him and stared at it in confusion. "What is this?" she wondered.  
  
"It's to help him drink, that it is," he answered, absently. He tossed a few more logs onto the fire and moved back to the wall to sit down. "I saw Miss Megumi show a new father how to use one before, and it worked very well, that it did." He smiled at her as she sat down beside him and settled the baby in her arms.  
  
Kaoru gave the baby the bottle and smiled at him as he suckled happily. "So Kenshin, what are we gonna name him?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, he has to have a name, doesn't he?" She shook her head as he nodded sheepishly. "What do you think we should call him?"  
  
"Whatever you decide is fine. I'm not very good at thinking up names anyway, that I'm not." He smiled innocently and put a nervous hand behind his head.  
  
"All right." She thought about it for a minute before smiling at the baby. "I think I like Shinta. How does that sound to you, Kenshin?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Kenshin?" She looked up at him and fixed him with a worried gaze. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's just that Shinta was my name before I met Hiko. He said it was too gentle a name for a swordsman and changed it to Kenshin, that he did." He laughed slightly at the memory.  
  
"Well, I think it's perfect for him, as long as it's all right with you."  
  
"I agree, Miss Kaoru, that I do." He smiled at her sweetly and scooted a little closer so he could see the boy's face. He ruffled the child's hair and gently kissed his cheek as Kaoru brought him back to her shoulder, smiling inwardly at the jealous glare she gave him.  
  
Kaoru looked away from him angrily and turned to Shinta. She calmed him down and began to hum a lullaby to him, rubbing his back tenderly.  
  
Kenshin stared, wide-eyed, at her as she sang the baby to sleep. She would make a good mother, indeed she would, he thought, smiling slightly. What?! No! You shouldn't think of Miss Kaoru like that, that you shouldn't... Besides, she deserves better than you. You are stained, tainted with blood. She is innocent, pure. Yes, she deserves much better than me, that she does. He hung his head in shame and scooted back to his seat further away from her.  
A few minutes later, Kaoru looked up from Shinta and smiled at Kenshin. "Kenshin, he's asleep," she whispered, crawling over to her favorite red-haired wanderer. She stared at him for a moment before resting her hand on his cheek. His skin is like ice! her mind raged, worriedly. Grabbing the blanket from the floor, she bit her lower lip nervously and climbed into his lap, settling Shinta in her own. She wrapped the blanket around all three of them and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist, cuddling as close to him as she could.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes and looked down at her, blushing slightly. "Miss Kaoru, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm warming you up, Kenshin. And don't you even think about arguing with me. You're freezing, and you know it. I'm staying right here, and you can't stop me." She cut him off as he opened his mouth to speak. "Besides, it'll keep me and Shinta warmer if we sleep together like this, right?" She finally dared to look up into his face.  
  
Kenshin nodded and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, shifting slightly to get comfortable. With that accomplished, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.  
  
Kaoru stared at him for a moment in confusion before she pecked his cheek lightly and snuggled into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Kenshin smiled happily and rested his head in her hair before falling asleep himself.  
  
Morning...  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin called, softly, shaking her gently. "Miss Kaoru, wake up. Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Mmmm... Kenshin," Kaoru moaned, kissing his neck lightly.  
  
Kenshin tensed as he felt her soft lips brush against his skin. "M- Miss Kaoru," he repeated, blushing nervously. "Kaoru?" He hesitantly cupped her cheeks in his hands and lifted them to stare into her sleeping face. "Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru moaned his name again and moved to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
In doing so, she accidentally stirred Shinta, eliciting a short cry from him. He quickly settled down again and snuggled back into her yukata.  
  
Unfortunately though, Kaoru had heard his slight cry and woken up. She jerked her head up from Kenshin's hands, and her eyes flew open. She looked around frantically for Shinta, and she calmed down immediately when she found him, sound asleep, in her lap.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, look," Kenshin spoke up, pointing out the window. "It seems the rain has stopped, that it has." He smiled at her as she turned her bright eyes on him. He wrapped his arms around her, noting her blush, and carried her to the front door. He set her down there and opened the door, letting in the fresh air and sunshine.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm ready to go home," she said, turning to him. "Can we go back to the dojo now?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin agreed, gently taking Shinta from her. "But you should go change first, that you should. Your clothes should be dry by now."  
  
Kaoru blushed slightly and went into the other room to change back into her gi and hakama. She came back out to find Kenshin sitting on the porch steps with Shinta cuddled against his chest, a handful of his fuchsia gi wrapped in the boy's tiny fist. She shook her head wistfully and sat down beside him, scooting close enough to rest her chin on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin turned to look at her and smiled gently. "Are you all ready to go now, Miss Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded and stood up.  
  
Kenshin got to his feet as well and handed Shinta to her, wrenching his gi free.  
  
Kaoru took the sleeping infant from him and rested him against her shoulder. She smiled as Kenshin hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the road. Once there, she snuggled into him and followed him back to the dojo.  
  
*****  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke stood outside the dojo walls, keeping an eye out for Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko looked off into the distance as he heard faint laughter and spotted a familiar patch of red hair down the road. "Kenshin!" he called, jumping down from his perch on the wall. "Sano, it's Kenshin and Kaoru!" He took off running toward the pair down the street, Sano following closely.  
  
Kaoru smiled down at Shinta and dropped him in Kenshin's arms as the tiny boy reached for him. She watched the wanderer struggle with the infant and finally settle him against his shoulder.  
  
They both laughed as Shinta grabbed a fistful of Kenshin's red hair and pulled hard on it, and they looked up from the baby as Yahiko and Sano appeared before them.  
  
Kaoru hurriedly took Shinta from Kenshin and glared at Yahiko.  
  
"Geez Kaoru," Yahiko sneered. "When we told you to get rid of Kenshin, we didn't mean spend the night with him and show up with a baby the next morning." He began to laugh and point at her.  
  
Kenshin took a nervous step back when he saw Kaoru's fists clench in Shinta's clothes in anger. He caught the infant when Kaoru dropped him in his arms again and shook his head as she attacked Yahiko.  
  
"So Kenshin, what happened last night?" Sano asked, appearing behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin wondered, looking over his shoulder at the taller man.  
  
"Seriously," Sano said, sarcastically. "You two disappear for a whole night and come back with a baby that looks a lot like the Missy. I don't remember her getting any bigger either. So, what happened?"  
  
"We go caught in the rain on the way home and spent the night in an abandoned house, that we did," Kenshin answered, not quite getting what his friend meant.  
  
"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the baby."  
  
"We found him at the house, that we did. His mother had been killed. She was dead when we got there, she was."  
  
"All right, pal. Whatever you say." He shrugged and caught Yahiko by the collar of his gi as he ran by. "Hey punk, you better start bein' nice to the little Missy or Kenshin'll get after you."  
  
Kaoru blushed furiously and looked up at Kenshin, who was blushing just as deeply.  
  
Yahiko smirked at the flushed pair and snickered arrogantly. "Oooh," he mocked. "Kaoru loves Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru clonked him on the head, angrily.  
  
Kenshin smiled sweetly at her, Shinta mirroring the look. 


	2. Chapter 2

An unspeakable terror gripped her as she waited on the dark battlefield.

A red light appeared and grew to a steady glow.

Her eyes widened when she saw what the light was "aimed" at. It was a body, one all too

familiar to her.

She rushed to his side and lifted him to a sitting position. "Oh Kenshin," she breathed,

brushing the thick red bangs out of his face. Her eyes filled with tears that spilled over her

cheeks and landed on her lover's blood-spattered face. She pulled his lifeless form into her arms

and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his limp red hair. "Kenshin, please wake up," she pleaded,

clutching him tighter. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you."

Kaoru's eyes snapped open, and she looked around nervously. Seeing that she was safe at

home, she calmed down a little and looked down at the small child in her arms. She cuddled him a

little closer to her chest and stroked his soft, fiery red hair, smiling gently at him.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, revealing a tall, muscular swordsman.

Kaoru instantly put her son down behind her and bolted upright.

The swordsman smirked and raised his sword to kill her.

A swordstrike came from behind him, killing him in a flash.

Kaoru jumped slightly and immediately laid her hand on her son's stomach.

"Don't worry, my dear," the killer spoke up, wiping his sword clean and re-sheathing it.

He stepped into the moonlight and smiled gently at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yamagata?" she wondered.

He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, fearfully.

"There's no need to be worried," he replied, catching her nervous tone. "He's fine. I just

came to tell you that you should get out of Kyoto."

"Why?" She pulled her son into her arms when he whimpered and called for her.

"It's too dangerous for you here. There are too many people who want to kill your

Battousai. Quite a few of them know you're here and will come after you to get at him. Himura

knows this and doesn't want you to get hurt because of him."

"Did he send you?"

"No. I came to help him out and put his mind at ease. He told me earlier today that he was

worried about you." He knelt down before her and ruffled the child's flame-red hair. "And what

might this little fellow's name be?"

"Kenji," Kaoru answered.

"Does he know about him?"

Kaoru shook her head and looked down at Kenji.

"I won't tell him."

"Thank you." She looked up and forced a weak smile. "Can you leave me alone for a little

while so I can get ready to leave?"

"Of course." He nodded and stood up. "I'll be just outside in the hallway if you need me."

When she nodded, he left.

Kaoru kissed Kenji's cheek and laid him back down on the futon. She covered him up and

went to the closet. She took out her old white gi and navy hakama and quickly dressed.

With that accomplished, she dug up her traveling bag and a pair of sandals. She then

grabbed her favorite snow white kimono, its navy obi, the two hair ribbons Kenshin had gotten

her, and several of Kenji's outfits. She went back to her son and changed him into a little navy

blue gi with gold and silver dragons on the sleeves and a white hakama, careful not to wake him.

She tossed everything else into the bag, picked up the little boy, and stood up.

She suddenly remembered something and wrote a quick note which she stuffed into her gi.

Taking one last look at her bedroom, she left and met Yamagata outside.

"I will escort the two of you to the outskirts of town, but from then on, you'll be on your

own," he explained, leading her out of the house. "Is that all right?"

Kaoru nodded and shifted Kenji slightly so he was resting agaisnt her shoulder.

"Well, Kaoru, this is where I leave you," Yamagata said. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you," she replied, taking the note from her gi. "Can you give this to Kenshin for

me?"

Yamagata nodded and put it in his pocket.

"I appreciate it, Yamagata," she told him, waving and heading off.

Yamagata waved back and went off to find the Battousai.

A Week Later...

Kaoru stood before the gates of her old family dojo, loosely holding Kenji's hand. She

took a deep breath and knocked.

A few minutes later, the gate opened, and a boy with spiky black hair appeared. "Kaoru!"

he exclaimed, his brown eyes widening in surprise.

Kenji instantly dropped his mother's hand and hid behind her legs, wrapping his hands in

her hakama.

"Hello, Yahiko," Kaoru greeted, smiling.

Yahiko's face brightened immediately, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist,

burying his face in her stomach.

Kaoru gently stroked the 10-year-old's unruly hair and rubbed his back soothingly with her

other hand when he began to cry. "It's all right, Yahiko," she consoled, smiling again. "I'm right

here, safe and sound, and I'm not going anywhere."

Yahiko sniffled and pulled away from her, immediately putting his arrogant attitude back

in place. "It sure is a good thing you're back, Ugly," he said, smugly. "I was beginning to miss that

big mouth of yours."

Kaoru promptly clonked him on the head, making a rather large bump appear. From

behind her, she could Kenji giggling at the older boy.

"OW!" Yahiko yelled, holding his head in pain. "What'd you do that for!" He turned his

gaze to her legs when he also caught Kenji's giggles. "Huh?" Momentarily forgetting his throbbing

head, he squatted down on his haunches and drifted closer to the hidden boy.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kaoru spoke up, reaching behind her to grab hold of her toddler's

hand. She pulled him out to stand in front of her and rested her hands on his thin shoulders,

smiling. "This is my son, Kenji."

"Kenji?" Yahiko repeated, looking up at her. He turned his gaze back to the little redhead

when she nodded and smiled at him. "Hi Kenji."

"Hi," Kenji squeaked, nervously.

"I'm Yahiko," he told him. "Do you wanna come play with me?"

Kenji looked up at his mother for permission and ran off with Yahiko when she nodded.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head wistfully. She picked up her travel bag and went inside,

closing the gate behind her. She then went to her old room, put her things away, and walked

down to the spare room that Yahiko used. She unpacked Kenji's things there, put them away, and

got out a futon and blankets for him. She set up the bed and headed off to find the boys. She

walked into the front yard and smiled wistfully at the scene before her.

Sanosuke had apparently come in while she was unpacking and was playing with Kenji and

Yahiko. He had Kenji up on his shoulders and was busily chasing Yahiko.

The boys stopped what they were doing when they spotted Kaoru on the porch.

"Mommy!" Kenji called, racing to her the second Sano put him down. He wrapped his

little arms around her legs and grinned happily up at her.

"Hey baby," Kaoru replied, resting one hand at the back of his neck while the other toyed

with the soft, red hair at the back of his head. "What have you been up to?"

"Me and Uncle Sano played tag with little Yahiko," he answered, cheerfully. "It was fun."

"Don't call me little!" Yahiko ordered, angrily.

Kenji and Kaoru looked over at him and smiled.

"Nice goin', Rooster-head," Yahiko grumbled. "Now, he's callin' me little too."

Sano smiled stupidly at him before turning a serious face on Kaoru. "Hey Missy, I need to

talk to you," he told her.

"Okay," Kaoru agreed, slowly. She kissed Kenji's forehead lovingly and sent him over to

Yahiko. "Yahiko, watch Kenji for me."

"Sure, whatever," he replied, watching her follow Sano into the dojo.

"So Sano, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Kaoru asked, sitting down on a mat.

"Kyoto," he answered, noticing her tense slightly. "I wanna know what happened. You

disappear there for five years and just show up out of nowhere with a two-year-old little boy."

"Well, when I got to Kyoto, I an Oniwaban Group member named Misao," Kaoru

explained, pointedly avoiding his eyes. "We became friends immediately, and I started living at her

family's restaurant, the Aoiya. I'd been staying there for about a year when a couple of samurai

came in for help. The older one had an awful wound in his stomach and was about to die. The

younger one had his arm slung around his shoulders and supported half his weight as he stumbled

in. Misao and Ochika took the older man from the younger one and carried him to one of the

spare rooms. Once he was gone, the younger man collapsed from exhaustion. I went to his side

immediately and helped him sit up. He was small, just a little bigger than me, and surprisingly

muscular for his size." She sighed heavily as she remembered. "He had the beautiful molten gold

eyes and the softest flame-red hair. His neatly contoured face was marred by a single cross-shaped

scar on his left cheek. With everyone else busy with the older samurai, I was left alone with the

redhead. I carried him as best I could to another of the spare rooms and left him to sleep there.

While he was eating breakfast the next morning he told me his name was Kenshin and that he and

his friend were members of the Inshin-Shishi."

"So, this Kenshin is Kenji's father?" Sano deduced, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Kaoru nodded but still refused to meet his eyes.

"So, what happened to him?" Sano asked.

"Well, he and his friend stayed on at the Aoiya until his friend was healed. During that one

and a half month period, Kenshin and I got closer and eventually fell in love. Before he left to go

back to the Revolution, he promised me that he'd come back for me and we'd get married when it

was safe. He kept his promise and visited me as often as he could. After about a year, he decided

it was safe for us to get married, and we did. We moved to a nice, new house just outside of

Kyoto. We stayed there for about five months before he had to leave again. He never came back."

She sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Anyway, about six months later I had Kenji. I

raised him by myself for two years until one of Kenshin's comrades came and told me that I

needed to leave Kyoto. I packed our things, and we came here."

"So, what happened?" Sano pressed. "Where is he now?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I

don't know, Sano," she answered. "The Revolution should end soon, and I haven't heard anything

about him since I left Kyoto."

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Sano tried, smiling reassuringly. "From what

you've told me, I can bet he's probably a good guy, and he loves you. I'm sure he'll come back.

You shouldn't give up hope, Missy."

"You're right, Sano," Kaoru agreed, finally looking up at him. "He won't be killed. He's

too good for that. And, though I really hate to admit it to anyone but him, I need him."

Sano nodded to her and left, smiling.

Oh Kenshin, she thought, going to the porch to watch Sanosuke and the boys play. I wish

you'd come home. I miss you so much. If you weren't the Legendary Manslayer you'd be here

with me and Kenji right now. We'd be a happy family... Kenji's getting bigger, and he needs you.

He's got your speed and stamina, and you're probably the only one who can wear him down. He

needs you, Kenshin... and so do I. She sighed and turned her sad eyes to the sky.

A Month Later...

"Yamagata, you're sure this is where she went?" Battousai wondered, staring anxiously up

at his older friend.

"Yes Battousai," Yamagata answered, nodding once. "She asked me to give that note to

you when I helped her out of Kyoto. You know Kaoru would never lie to you." He smiled gently

at the short redhead.

Battousai returned the smile and nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "Thank you,

Yamagata." He turned from his friend and walked off.

"You take care of her, Himura!" Yamagata called, smiling again.

"I will!" Battousai replied, not turning around or stopping.

"Hey Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, bursting through the dojo gates.

"What is it, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked from the porch.

Yahiko ran past Kenji to Kaoru, smiling at the small boy as he passed. "Did ya hear the

news?" he questioned Kaoru.

"News?" she wondered, tensing slightly. "What news?"

"Well, apparently, after the end of the Revolution, the Legendary Battousai the Manslayer

disappeared."

"What?"

"Yeah. They're sayin' it was like he just vanished into thin air. Nobody from the Inshin-

Shishi will say what happened to him either."

"You don't think... you don't think he... was killed... do you?"

"The Battousai? No way! He's the best there is. There isn't a swordsman alive who can

beat him."

"Yeah," she sighed, relieved. I hope you're on your way here, Kenshin. I miss you so.

A Few Days Later...

Yahiko was on his way back to the dojo from the Akabeko when he bumped into someone

turning a corner. "Oh, sorry about that, Mister," he apologized, looking up at the man's face.

"That's quite all right, young man," Battousai said, closing his eyes and smiling innocently.

"Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a place called the Kamiya Dojo, I am. Would you

happen to know the way there?"

"Yeah," Yahiko agreed, happily. He had taken an instant liking to this strange red-haired

man. "I'm a student there, and I was just on my way back. I can take you there if you want."

"That sounds like a fine idea, that it does," Battousai accepted, smiling down at the

cheerful boy. He walked alongside the boy as he led him to the Kamiya Dojo.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Yahiko Myogin," he told him, proudly.

"Well, then it's noce to meet you, Yahiko," Battousai replied, smiling at him again. "I

apologize for this, but I'd rather not tell you who I am just yet, all right?"

"Okay," Yahiko agreed, slowly. Realizing they'd reached the dojo, he opened the gates.

"Well, this is it. I don't know where Kaoru is right now if you're lookin' for her, but you can come

in and wait if you want while I find her."

Battousai nodded and followed Yahiko inside. He was about to ask the boy something

when all of a sudden-

"YAHIKO!" a shrill voice cried, happily.

A small red flash blurred past Battousai and tackled Yahiko.

Upon closer inspection, he discovered the red flash to be actually a little boy about two

years old with long, fiery red hair and shining amethyst eyes. His eyes widened as he stared at this

smaller version of himself that was seated happily on Yahiko's stomach.

"All right Yahiko, now that you're back it's time to-" Kaoru stopped abruptly as she saw

Kenshin staring, wide-eyed, down at their son. "Kenshin," she breathed, dropping to her knees on

the porch.

"Oh yeah, this guy was lookin' for you," Yahiko explained, sitting up. "I ran into him in

town and brought him back. He wouldn't tell me his name though."

Battousai took a few cautious steps toward her and stopped when she stood up again.

"Kaoru," he spoke up finally in a soft tone.

"Kenshin, is that really you?" Kaoru asked, leaving her spot on the porch. She went right

up to him and hesitantly reached up to touch his face. She gently traced the cross-shaped scar on

his cheek and tugged lightly on his thick red bangs. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in the

fact that he was indeed alive and was standing a mere foot away from her.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him for a hug. He held her

tenderly and stroked her back as she cried. "It's all right, Kaoru," he soothed. "I'm home now, that

I am." He smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly.

Kaoru pulled away from him and playfully slapped his arm. "You're such a jerk, Kenshin!"

she yelled, feigning anger. "How could you just leave me alone to worry about you like that?"

Kenshin's surprised expression changed to a pleasant one when she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm very sorry for that, Kaoru, that I am," he apologized, returning her smile.

"Oh Kenshin, I missed you so much," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too," he replied, instinctively returning the embrace.

"So, who is this guy anyway, Ugly?" Yahiko asked, appearing beside the couple with

Kenji perched on his shoulders.

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold at the insult, and he glared at the boy angrily.

Seeing the redhead's eyes, Yahiko took a step away from him, laughing uneasily.

Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin and turned her furious eyes on her apprentice. "Well,

little Yahiko, this is my friend, Kenshin, from Kyoto," she explained, taking Kenji from him. She

glared once more at Yahiko before turning to Kenshin. "Kenshin, never mind Yahiko. He's my

apprentice. He doesn't mean any harm."

Kenshin's eyes softened back to lavender, and he nodded to her.

"Anyway," she continued, smiling at him. "Kenshin, I want you to meet Kenji. He's our

son."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly before he calmed and smiled at her. "I figured as much,

that I did," he told her, turning his smile to Kenji. "Hello there, Kenji. I'm Kenshin." He bent down

to the boy's eye level and held out his hand to him.

"Hi," Kenji squeaked, hesitantly taking Kenshin's hand. Once he learned that the older

redhead wasn't going to hurt him, he asked, "Are you my Daddy, Mr. Kenshin?"

Kenshin chuckled at the name and nodded to answer his son's question.

Kenji's face lit up, and he leapt from Kaoru's arms to Kenshin's, hugging him for the first

time.

Kenshin gladly returned to embrace and smiled over his son's shoulder at Kaoru.

"So, that's Kenji's dad, huh?" Yahiko wondered, watching Kenshin and Kenji play in the

front yard.

"Yep, that's him all right," Kaoru agreed, smiling at the two redheads.

"He looks just like him," Yahiko commented.

"I know. But he never used to," Kaoru replied.

"Huh? How does that work?"

"Well, Kenshin's eyes used to be amber, not violet. I don't really know how he changes his

eye color, but I think it has something to do with the mood he's in."

"Oh." He looked out at the pair before him and focused his gaze on Kenshin's face. It's

strange, he thought, confused. He looks so familiar to me. I know I've seen him somewhere

before, but I just can't remember where.

Kenshin stopped abruptly and looked up as Sano appeared in the doorway.

Sano froze, and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing before him. "Battousai,"

he breathed, shocked. Getting over his surprise, he gritted his teeth, fisted his hands, and charged

Kenshin.

Kenshin's eyes widened as Sano's fist connected with his face, throwing him away. He

quickly regained his composure and skidded to a stop, reaching for his sword.

"Rooster-head, what'd you think you're doing!" Yahiko demanded, angrily.

"Are you that stupid, punk!" Sano insulted with equal fury. "That's Battousai the

Manslayer! I'm protecting you from him!"

"Battousai!" Yahiko wondered, turning his stunned eyes on Kenshin. "Kenshin!"

"Kenshin!" Sano repeated, looking over Kenshin's shoulder at Kaoru. "He can't be your

Kenshin, can he Missy?"

Kaoru stood up and went to Kenshin's side. "Yes, Sano," she agreed, taking Kenshin's

hand. "He is my Kenshin. He is Kenji's father. He is my husband. And yes, he is the Legendary

Battousai. But he loves me, and I know he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he them threatening to

himself or his family."

Sano opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"And he's not going anywhere either. I won't let him leave me ever again. So just live with

it!" She crossed her arms and stormed away from them.

Kenshin watched her go with a stupid grin on his face before turning back to Sano. "If it

isn't too much of a bother, sir, I'd like to make a sort of truce with you, that I would," he offered,

walking up to the taller man. "I can tell that you're very fond of Kaoru, as am I. And I don't wish

to see her upset about anything else that I've done any more than you do, indeed I don't. It would

tear her up inside to see us fight, that it most certainly would. I trust that you feel the same way?"

He held out his hand for Sano and smiled innocently.

He's definitely right, Sano admitted, suspisciously. I don't want the little Missy to get hurt

but... can I trust him?... He doesn't look dangerous, but he is the Battousai. He could kill us all

in a heartbeat if he wanted to. He shuddered despite himself at that thought. I guess I better play

along. I'll just have to keep a close eye on him. He slowly took Kenshin's hand and shook, forcing

himself to smile weakly.

Kenshin smiled back, knowing what Sano was thinking. He turned from the taller man and

went back to playing with his son.

Later...

"Missy, why didn't you tell us before that your Kenshin was the Battousai!" Sano

demanded, angrily.

"I didn't want you to freak out and worry like you're doing anyway!" Kaoru retorted,

glaring at Sanosuke.

"Yeah, but Kaoru, he's Battousai the Manslayer," Yahiko argued. "He's dangerous."

"Not anymore!" Kaoru snapped.

"What!" Sano and Yahiko yelled.

"He's changed," she answered, her voice softening. "He's not a manslayer anymore. I

know he will never kill anyone ever again. I can tell just by looking into his eyes... And besides,

Kenshin only killed those who were a threat or his enemies. He never once hurt any innocent

people, and I know he won't start now."

Just then, Kenji bounced in with something small and white cupped in his hands. He

stopped before Kaoru and presented the thing in his hands to her, an innocent smile on his face

that matched Kenshin's. "Mommy, look what Daddy made!" he chirped, happily.

Kaoru looked down at the thing in his hands, and her eyes widened as she realized what it

was.

Nestled in Kenji's palms was a snowy white riceball. Kenshin had given it a pair of

makeshift ears, eyes, whiskers, and a little black nose to make it look like a little rabbit. It had a

bite mark on its back where Kenji had taste-tested it.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," Kaoru commented, smiling at him. "Where is your Daddy?"

Kenji turned and pointed to the kitchen where he'd just come from. "He's cooking dinner,"

he answered.

"Now, do you honestly believe he'd ever hurt anyone?" Kaoru asked, turning to Sano and

Yahiko. "I mean, he's cooking dinner for us for crying out loud. The Legendary Manslayer would

never cook for others or make a rabbit out of a riceball either."

"Kaoru is right, that she is," Kenshin spoke up, entering the dining room. He went to the

table and set out the food he'd made. "I hope you like it, indeed I do." He sat down beside Kaoru

and watched Kenji plop down next to him. He helped his son get his food before getting his own

and eating.

Yahiko watched Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji eat and looked down at his own food

hungrily.

"What are you two waiting for?" Kaoru asked, angrily. "It's not poisoned, and it's a lot

better than my food. So, you might as well eat and enjoy it."

Yahiko and Sano eyes her suspisciously and slowly began to eat.

"Hey, you're right, Ugly," Yahiko commented. "This stuff is a lot better than the junk you

cook." He began to laugh but stopped immediately when smacked him in the head. "Ow! That

hurt! What'd ya do that for, Ugly!"

She promptly hit him again. "For insulting me, little Yahiko," she answered.

"Don't call me little!" Yahiko ordered, angrily.

The pair proceeded to argue, and Sano, Kenshin, and Kenji began to laugh at them.

Everything was, more or less, back to normal at the Kamiya Dojo.


End file.
